


Operation Aomura

by rainbow_teatime (peachymintyskies)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachymintyskies/pseuds/rainbow_teatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno Satoshi and Matsumoto Jun hate each other. But watch what happens when their friends started to play a prank of them..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to introduce an original character (OC) into SOME of my fanfics- Matsuda Michiyo. She is a fictional replica of myself (I'll like to be in the stories from time to time whenever necessary. Like in this one.) :D Do take care of her, ne~ XD

 

It had all started when Ohno Satoshi accidentally bumped into Matsumoto Jun in the school hallway. With his right hand gripping his paintbrushes and his left hand holding a small bucket of dirty water. The two collided and fell back on the floor, their white uniforms now completely covered with greyish water and some red, blue and yellow paints.

The students around them could only stare on in shock as the two boys looked at each other in complete horror. Ohno looked down at his uniform, sighed and tried to stand up.

  
"I'm sorry," he apologised before picking up the brushes.

  
"OI!" A loud voice boomed beside him. Wincing at the loud noise, he turned to face the younger boy, clearly annoyed.

  
"What are you going to do about my uniform?! And my shoes?!" Jun demanded. Ohno could only stand there, completely shocked and appalled. He could not care less about how much money that boy had- he was still older than him.

  
"Look, Matsumoto-kun. I apologised. And you are not the only one with ruined uniform and shoes, you know. You can go to the student council room and loan a spare from them," Ohno tried his best to stay polite, even though in reality his patience with that boy was wearing thin.

  
"But my shoes?! MY shoes?! THEY ARE LIKE FIVE HUNDRED THOUSAND YEN, MIND YOU!" Jun yelled, exasperated. Ohno blinked his eyes away and picked up the last of his brushes.

  
"I can't care less about your shoes. Or how much they cost. Or how much money you have to be able to buy them. I'm still your senior," he rebutted, his eyes staring coldly at Jun's furious ones.

  
"And I don't care if you are my senior or not! You will still have to pay me back five hundred thousand yen so that I can replace my shoes!" Jun shouted.

  
"Matsumoto-san! Enough!" the student council president, Sakurai Sho, called, running towards Jun with his best friend, Aiba Masaki. The two separated Ohno and Jun, narrowly preventing a fight from breaking out.

  
"Jun-kun! What happened?!" the voices of two other students echoed as they rushed to Jun's side- Ninomiya Kazunari from the guitar ensemble and Matsuda Michiyo from the school choir.

"This boy, Ohno Satoshi, has the cheek to not pay for my shoes! And they are from Italy!" Jun complained.

  
"Now, Princess," Nino scolded, "that is still no excuse to make a public spectacle of yourself."

  
Michiyo strode over to Sho. "I suggest we all take this to the student council room. What do you think?"

  
Sho gave the surrounding corridor a look and nodded in agreement.

"It's indeed hard to settle this sensibly with an audience. Shall we, then?" Sho suggested. Ohno nodded silently and lets himself be led away by Sho and Masaki to the student council room. Jun hissed and turned on his heel, only to be dragged by the collar by Nino.

  
"Oh no. You are not running away from making a fuss," Nino said.

  
"And from damaging your vocals from yelling. You are a tenor in the choir, for goodness sake!" Michiyo chimed in.

  
"Are the two of you my friends or his?!" Jun questioned, fuming as he stepped into the room. Nino and Michiyo looked at each other and sighed. It is no joke having to put up with a spoilt, rich kid.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Sho sighed and pushed up his glasses as he sat at his table. He then looked up at the two fuming boys and their friends who stood by the side, staring resignedly at them.

  
"Alright, now just to clarify things.. Ohno-san, why weren't you more careful?" Sho questioned gently.

Ohno scratched his head in slight annoyance and explained,"I was about to run late for my maths lesson after painting during recess, so I was walking really quickly-"

  
"That doesn't mean you could be so careless!" Jun interrupted, earning a glare from both Sho and Ohno.

  
"Now, Matsumoto-san, you'll have your turn later. Yes, Ohno-san?" Sho asked.

  
"I was walking really quickly and I didn't see him coming. I know it's oversight on my part, and that was why I apologised!" Ohno protested.

  
"How could you not have seen me coming?!" Jun asked hotly. Sho arched an eyebrow at Jun.

  
"And why couldn't YOU see him coming?" Sho questioned back.

  
"Hey, I was answering a text message from my literature teacher! Surely that's considered important than everything else!" Jun defended.

  
"But I have seen Michiyo-chan walk around with her headphones on and eyes glued to her phone and she could somehow make her way around people," Sho pointed out.

  
"But-" Jun was about to protest further but was stopped by Sho.

  
"Enough. Both of you are at fault. Both of you ought to be more careful when walking on the hallways," Sho reasoned. He then stood up and proceeded to a small closet some place at the back of the room.

  
"Take some spare uniforms and go back to class," Sho ordered.

  
"Wait a minute! What about my shoes?!" Jun asked, completely unsatisfied with the conclusion.

  
"Jun, enough. You can always re-order from Italy now, can't you?" Nino said.

  
"Heck, you can even fly there any time you want to get the shoes you know," Michiyo added. Jun sulked and trudged over to the closet to take a spare uniform to change. Ohno followed after and sauntered after him. Sho gave him a soft pat of the back as he passed.

  
"Well then, I guess we're all done and we can go for class?" Aiba asked eagerly as he toyed with the basketball in his hand.

  
"Yes, you may. Thank you for your time," Sho said.

  
"Oh, no problem. We shall proceed for class then," Michiyo said as she strode off after Aiba. Nino followed her, giving Sho a small nod before leaving. Once out of his line of sight, however, Nino paused and gazed back admiringly into the student council room.

  
"Your boyfriend will always be around, you know. No need to fear he'll run away.." Michiyo whispered in Nino's ear, making him jump.

  
"Wha-no! I'm not scared that he'll run away and hi-.." Nino denied while walking ahead of Michiyo to their Mathematics class, the tips of his ears flushing into a bright red. Michiyo rolled her eyes and followed after him with a faint smile on her face.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Michiyo was about to fall asleep when a piece of folded paper flew at her forehead and knocked her awake. She massaged her head grumpily and stared at the paper.

  
"Oi. Michiyo-chan, don't sleep," it read. Michiyo turned behind her to glare murderously at Nino, who returned it with a smirk.

  
"You are so dead, Ninomiya Kazunari. No one disturbs my sleep and gets away with it. You owe me five hamburger meals and two sushi buffet meals," she scribbled and tossed it back at Nino.

  
"... You are just as much of a glutton as Sho-chan is, you know? By the way, I wonder if Jun is still mad about his designer shoes," Nino wrote.

  
"Meh. No student in the right frame of mind wears designer LEATHER shoes to school anyway. .. Well unless the student is a completely rich fashionista," Michiyo penned back.

  
"Quite the contrast from Ohno-san, won't you agree?" Nino replied, his writing getting a little spikier.

  
Michiyo narrowed her eyes at Nino. Somehow she always knew when he was up to something.

  
"Aaand?" she wrote back with her normal cursive handwriting.

  
"I say we prank them into liking each other. It's nearing Valentine's, after all." Nino wrote with a wide grin on his face.

  
"... but how?" Michiyo penned down her thoughts after tapping the back of her pen on her chin in thought.

  
"Meet at the student council room later after school. I'll try to round up Sho-chan and Aiba-san," Nino wrote, his mind now full of plans...

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"What?!" Sho spoke in complete surprise.

  
"It'll work as a trick, won't it?" Nino asked.

  
"Ehh... but the thing is, even if we do that, they may not necessarily like each other!" Aiba argued.

  
"The main thing is to deceive both of them into thinking that the other likes him. They don't have to like each other for this trick to work. We just want to see how they'll react. Isn't it the whole point of pranks?" Nino asked.

  
"Just as one would expect of the king of tricks," Michiyo remarked.

  
"So, we'll carry this out.. starting tomorrow?" Nino asked.

  
"Ne! Let's give it a codename! Let's call it Operation...Muraao?" Aiba suggested. The three other students looked at him skeptically.

  
"Murasaki and Ao? Surely there's a better way to rearrange that..?" Michiyo said.

  
"Ah! Aomura then!" Aiba returned.

  
"Yosh, Operation Aomura will be executed tomorrow during recess and lunch. Continue as we deem fit!" Nino announced.

Sho could not help but chuckle at the whole operation, but decided to lend a hand nevertheless. It was his boyfriend's bright idea after all.

  
"Alright. So, Nino and Michiyo-chan, you two will speak about Jun in front of Ohno. Me and Aiba will speak about Ohno in front of Jun, right?" Sho asked.

  
"Yup! ... Although I would have loved to work with you on this one, Sho-chan.." Nino spoke. Sho grinned and took his hand.

  
"Oh, get a room, the two of you," Michiyo teased while rolling her eyes in mock-disgust.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
The next day, Nino and Michiyo decided to go first. They had noted where Ohno would usually take his spot in the canteen and knew that he would almost always deliberately pass by the fish tank so that he could look at the fishes. So, they decided to sit near the fish tank.

  
Just as they had predicted, Ohno was strolling in their direction. Ohno vaguely recognised them but said nothing and proceeded straight ahead past them.

  
"Ne, Michiyo-chan! Could you actually believe it? Jun completely softened up yesterday!" Nino spoke, his voice showing completely awe and surprise. He spoke slightly louder so that Ohno could hear him.

  
"Really? What did he say?" Michiyo asked, her audible voice showing an equal amount of interest.

  
"He told me that while he might have said all that about Ohno-san, he actually respects him a lot as a senior!" Nino replied.

  
"Wait, what?! JUN-kun said that? Of all people?! He said it himself that he respects Ohno-san?" Michiyo asked, her tone now conveying complete disbelief.

  
"He might have said so, but I'm sure that it is more than that," Nino said, clearing his throat a little before continuing, "because on my way home yesterday night, I saw him standing outside a chocolate shop, wondering which box of chocolates to buy!"

  
"But couldn't it have been apology chocolates?" Michiyo questioned, keeping one eye on Ohno, who was presently staring at the fishes in the tank.

  
"No! No! No! Don't you see, Michiyo-chan? He has a crush on Ohno-san! That's why he bumped in him! That's why he wanted to buy chocolates for him even though he had fought with him earlier!" Nino spoke.

  
"That means those chocolates he wanted to buy are the actual serious types of chocolates? Wow.. Ohno-san is so lucky!" Michiyo said.

  
"But it's such a pity, right? I mean, Ohno-san now just hates Jun's guts, and yet never knew that under that cold facade he has the warmest heart..." Nino spoke, punctuating the end of his sentence with a soft sigh.

Michiyo followed his sigh as well. "Oh, what a pity, the two would have made a handsome couple," she spoke too.

  
"Anyway, we should get back to our practices now, ne? I still want to train you on your pitching," Nino said and started to get up.

  
"Oh, okay! Thanks, Nino-kun!" Michiyo said, following him out of the canteen. They hid by a nearby pillar and stared cunningly at Ohno, who seemed to be lost in thought with the fishes.

  
Ohno, however, was most definitely NOT lost with the fishes. He had heard every single word that Michiyo and Nino had said. And there was no way he could forget what they had said.

"Jun.. likes me?" he wondered.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohno Satoshi and Matsumoto Jun hate each other. But watch what happens when their friends started to play a prank of them..

The whole time after recess, Ohno Satoshi could not help but wonder about what Jun's friends had said. Had he really been thinking about him? Was he feeling apologetic for his behaviour? Was he purposefully acting bratty to disguise his feelings? Was he..

He stopped himself.

 

"Wait a minute. We are talking about a spoiled brat who yelled disrespectfully at me yesterday in the hallway! No, that isn't possible," he decided, shaking his head at the thought. He focused his mind back on lessons, praying that lunch hour would approach quickly so that he could continue painting.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Jun walked into the canteen during lunch hour, sweeping a stray jet-black fringe to the side of his head, making female students within a radius of ten metres faint. He ordered his meal and sat down at his usual place. Sho and Aiba looked at him, noting his seating position. They then casually walked in and sat at a table some distance behind him.

 

"Hey, did you see Ohno-kun yesterday? He was at the chocolate shop!" Aiba spoke excitedly.

 

"Oh? He was? He wanted to buy chocolates? I wonder for who..." Sho replied, his eyes darting over to Jun to watch for any reaction.

 

"Isn't it obvious who? It's for Matsumoto-san!" Aiba spoke. Jun choked and coughed at his coffee.

 

"For Matsumoto-san? Eh... but I thought they were both at odds with each other on the same day!" Sho exclaimed, trying his best to keep up with his act without dying internally of laughter.

 

"I know! And so that's why I asked him! Apparently he knows that Jun likes expensive gourmet chocolates and was contemplating buying some for him to make up for ruining his shirt and shoes!" Aiba choked out his reply before hiding his face under the table to release a long giggle.

 

"Wow, it's the first time I've heard of  Ohno-kun looking so seriously at the chocolates for a guy. I mean, you'd mostly see him fishing or painting but not shopping for chocolates... Hmm, I wonder if those will be enough to compensate for his shoes..." Sho remarked.

 

"I'm sure those would be more than enough if they are expensive enough..." Aiba said,  sipping on his cup of cold chocolate.

 

"Well, Ohno Satoshi is probably going to spend a bomb tonight. And for the first time in his entire life it's not on fishing equipment or art supplies. I have to say that's quite the big step for him," Sho commented.

 

"Well, I agree. But I honestly wonder if Matsumoto-san would like those chocolates from him though..." Aiba said.

 

"We shall see about that when he actually gives it to him, alright?" Sho suggested.

 

"Yeah... we shall... Hey, I'm done with my drink. Want to go shoot some hoops?" Aiba asked.

 

"Oh, great idea!" Sho spoke and the two boys left the  canteen, hiding behind a pillar to watch for Jun's reaction.

 

"Idiots... What nonsense..." Jun muttered as he sipped on his soda.

 

They could not see much from his back, but Sho's keen eyes caught sight of the tips of his ears turning pinkish. They giggled and slipped away to the music room, where Nino and Michiyo said they would be.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

They entered the music room to see Nino strumming on his guitar and Michiyo frowning over a piano score.

 

"Ah! They're here! How was it?" Nino asked. Michiyo turned her attention towards the two boys who walked in.

 

"I saw Matsumoto-san's ears growing pinkish. He must be so embarrassed," Sho said , wheezing between small fits of laughter.

 

"Aww, we did not observe anything interesting from Ohno-san. He was just... spacing out at the fish tanks.." Michiyo pouted. Sho chuckled as he stood beside her by the piano and looked at her piano score with some interest.

 

"Just as expected of Ohno-kun. But I'm sure he was just as surprised," Aiba said, "but Sho-chan... what are we going to do about the chocolates? Are we really buying them?"

 

"What chocolates? We can just get the combini ones..." Nino commented as he strummed his guitar.

 

"No, we said that Ohno-kun would be getting the expensive kind..." Sho replied. Nino stopped abruptly and stared up incredulously at the student council president.

 

"Er, Sho-san? Have you checked the prices of gourmet chocolates lately? They are like .... ... a bomb in the pocketbook," Michiyo said.

 

"Yes, but we're going to have to get them," Sho stated apologetically.

 

Michiyo sighed.

 

"We'll have to see what we can do, then. Jun-kun is the kind who can distinctly tell between expensive chocolates and cheap bonbons," Nino said, turning his eyes to Sho before continuing, "Sho, you and Michiyo can go ahead and pay for those first,"

 

"Hey!" Michiyo protested, "Why am I dragged into chocolate shopping all of a sudden?!"

 

"Because apparently you have your own butler and he drives you to school everyday?" Aiba offered.

 

"Then why am I having to pay? It's not like I'm that rich either!" Sho said.

 

"It's an obligation as the student council president," Nino replied brattily.

 

"Alright. Come on, Sakurai-san. Let's go shopping together after school," Michiyo said, skipping along to Sho's side with a smug grin on her face. Sho looked at her questioningly and soon caught her drift.

 

"Okay. I'll treat you to a nice lunch to to thank you for accompanying me," he said, reaching out to ruffle her hair.

 

"SHO! Why are you flirting with Michiyo-chan?!" Nino demanded, his eyes now glaring murderously at Michiyo.

 

"What, you said that both of us are paying, so it only makes sense that we're shopping together, no?" Michiyo spoke in a mock-innocent voice.

 

"Exactly. And I'm just treating her to lunch for her kind compan-" Sho was interrupted by Nino rushing over to grab his arm possessively.

 

".. FINE! I'll pay for it too, so I'm coming along!" he said, glaring at Michiyo. Michiyo chuckled and hi-fived Sho.

 

"Ahhh, that way I won't have to pay too much," Michiyo said and walked quickly out of the music room before Nino could stop her.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Ohno walked down the hallway with his paintbrushes and bucket in his right hand and a newly-finished canvas painting on the other. He paused and recalled what had happened the day before and moved towards his left, walking on the side of the corridor so he would not collide with anyone. Or with Matsumoto Jun again.

 

Matsumoto Jun...

 

His mind wandered back to what his friends had said about him. He wondered if what they had said was true- that he was actually full of respect for him. That he was about to get chocolates for him because those are super-serious chocolates that carry more meaning than just a simple apology. And then he saw him.

 

Matsumoto Jun. Striding into the same corridor. Jun kept to his left, steering clear from possibility of bumping into a certain art student. However, when he looked up, he could see Ohno's curious brown eyes staring back at him. The two boys froze in the hallway, their eyes staring at each other.

 

_"Don't you see, Michiyo-chan? He has a crush on Ohno-san!"_

 

_"Apparently he knows that Jun likes expensive gourmet chocolates and was contemplating buying some for him to make up for ruining his shirt and shoes!"_

 

_"That means those chocolates he wanted to buy are the actual serious types of chocolates? Wow.. Ohno-san is so lucky!"_

 

_"Well, Ohno Satoshi is probably going to spend a bomb tonight. And for the first time in his entire life it's not on fishing equipment or art supplies. I have to say that's_

_quite the big step for him..."_

 

The two boys suddenly looked away from each other, their cheeks slightly tinted with a faint shade of pink.

 

"Wh-wh-what are you looking at?" Jun blurted and dashed down the corridor without looking back. Ohno turned and watched him go down the corridor, wondering why his heart was beating so quickly.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Soon, it was after school. The three friends waved Aiba off for basketball practice before heading down to the nearest chocolate shop. As they neared the shop, however, they caught sight of Ohno spying on the chocolates from the window.

 

"Quick! Hide! They cannot know of our plan!" Nino ordered. Sho pulled the two of them into the arts and craft shop just opposite the chocolate shop, hiding there for a few moments before peeking out again. They watched Ohno walk around the display window, his eyes looking down in deep thought.

 

"Oh wow... what we spoke about actually happened," Sho mumbled. Nino and Michiyo nodded slowly as they watched him edge a little further away from the display window. Soon, Nino and Michiyo felt their jaws drop as they watched Jun make his way over to the same chocolate shop as Ohno.

 

"Gentlemen, target two has arrived," Michiyo stated.

 

They watched Jun look up, stopping to stare completely shocked at Ohno. Ohno seemed to be equally surprised. Nervous, he stuttered out a short "I'll see you around in school!" before running away from him. Sho simply hid with Nino and Michiyo staring at the pair.

 

"... Did Ohno Satoshi... just... got shy in front of a guy?!" he spoke in complete disbelief.

 

"Our plan went unexpectedly well," Nino said.

 

"If it didn't, I probably won't be spending money and time here," Michiyo replied flatly before turning her eyes back on Jun, "he seems to be equally interested in the chocolates. He must be picking out the really expensive box sets with accompanying charms..."

 

"I wonder if he's actually going to buy one like we said he would..." Sho wondered aloud.

 

"Please, that princess has like thousands of charms in his room to accompany his chains. He can practically open his own shop if he wants to," Nino replied, "but then again, that chain might be for our other target."

 

"I'm now praying he does- do you know how much one box of those can cost!? I'm not about to buy one for each of them!" Michiyo protested.

 

Finally, Jun strode into the chocolate shop. He soon strode out of the shop, carrying a small shopping bag. He gave his surroundings a cautious look before hurrying away into a car that drove and parked in front of him. Michiyo and Sho heaved a sigh of relief.

 

"Sho-san, our wallets are safe," Michiyo declared and strolled out towards the chocolate shop.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Jun paced back and forth in his living room, unable to make up his mind. He had just bought an expensive box of bonbon chocolates. He had two choices- eat them up for himself or save them for Ohno Satoshi, because Valentine's day was just two weeks away. He then caught himself in his thoughts.

 

"NO WAY! It can't be that I like that art senior! No. No. No. That isn't possible. I'm completely straight. I'm completely straight. I like girls. I like cute, tall, sexy girls.." he muttered to himself, trying to straighten out his thoughts. Cute, tall, sexy... That Ohno Satoshi was cute. Definitely cute. Especially those deep, brown eyes. He had no idea if he was rich, though. As for sexy...

 

He stopped himself again. "What am I thinking?!" his thoughts bewildered him. He decided that he had to go for a second bath, just to calm his nerves.

 

The next day was no better when they had physical training class. He happened to walk into the changing room to get ready for his class when he found him changing.

 

He lifted his rolled-up shirt off, totally revealing his toned, tanned body. His eyes widened in complete surprise- he never knew that underneath that sleepy demeanor, his body was...

He blinked his eyes rapidly, clearing his thoughts before proceeding to the far corner of the room to change, conscious of his senior's presence.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Ohno Satoshi finished his class and decided to grab a bite from the canteen. As he entered the canteen, his eyes caught sight of Jun sitting alone on the table, his eyes completely absorbed in the book he was reading. There was something different about those eyes- their usual, piercing glare was gone, replaced by a soft, yet firm gaze that skipped lightly over the written lines of his book. Ohno smiled softly at the scene- that image was what truly fits Jun. And then he realised that he was staring too much. He hurried past Jun, quietly averting his gaze away from him, and yet wondering if he indeed had a soft heart underneath that cold exterior.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

"Pulchra es amica mea...

Pulchra es amica mea...

Pulchra es amica mea suavis et decora filia Jerusalem..."

 

The choir sang on stage in the school hall.

 

"Soprano Ones, pitch that last note a little higher..." the student conductor turned to the Sopranos and spoke, gesturing for the rest of the choir to sit down for a short break. Michiyo sat down with Jun, who stood beside her in his section. She gazed around the hall absently until she spotted the school's dance ensemble practising at the far end of the hall.

 

"... Jun-kun, isn't that Ohno-san? The guy you had bumped into the other time?" Michiyo questioned.

 

"Oi. Michiyo-chan, remember- HE bumped into me!" Jun protested, his eyes wandering up to catch sight of Ohno.

 

In the school hallways, he seemed to have a vacant, far-off look. When painting, he seemed to be absorbed in a world of his own and seemed to be completely relaxed.

When he dances, however, Jun realised that he was a completely different person. His nimble footwork propelled his moves sharply, and that focused gaze that he gives whichever way he turns completely grasped Jun's attention. That same, chiseled (and clothed) body that he admired that morning was now jumping, swaying, spinning gracefully before his eyes in smooth, fluid movements. There was no denying it now- Ohno was cute, SOMEWHAT tall, but definitely sexy.

 

Jun felt a jab in his ribs, and saw Michiyo grinning smugly at him.

 

"You like what you see?" she asked, winking suggestively at Ohno.

 

"Shut up, Michiyo-chan," he grumbled, looking back down at his choir scores.

 

"Alright, everyone, stand up! We're going to start from bar 79 this time..." the student conductor announced, and the whole choir prepared to continue with practice.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The dance ensemble on the other end of the hall were completely occupied with their practice. Finally, the instructor clapped his hands.

 

"We are done for today. Thank you for your hard work!" he announced, dismissing the dancers for the day. The dancers thanked him and started to prepare to leave.

 

Ohno Satoshi bent down to do his stretching. His ears soon picked up a group of angelic voices singing from afar. He looked up to find the choir standing at attention, their voices in complete harmony. He smiled at the sight, seeing every individual voice weaving together in an intricate masterpiece. Presently, he straightened up himself to sit on the floor, completely relaxed by the sounds. The song started to build up to a heart-wrenching climax, ending off that section of the song on an almost ethereal tone. His eyes searched and found Jun, his eyes focused and features soft. It then settled in his heart that it was indeed true- that underneath that cocky and cold front, he was someone who truly loved the arts, be it literature or choral singing. And as a fellow artist, he realised that for the first time, he had found someone he could possibly connect well with.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Jun reached home that night and flopped down on the sofa. He looked at the box of chocolates that were still lying untouched on the kitchen table. With a soft smile, he took it and placed it away in the refrigerator.

 

Valentine's day arrived quickly.

 

"Good morning, and happy Valentine's day~" Sho greeted Nino, giving him a small box of chocolates.

 

"I told you you had money for more after the bonbons," Nino teased after accepting the box and giving his hand a light squeeze.

 

"That's because you paid marginally for it and I paid mostly for this," Michiyo spoke, rolling her eyes while holding up a box of expensive bonbon chocolates, "and I'm not even the one eating it, you know."

 

"So, you know the plan, right? Present it to Ohno-kun, then tell him that you want to give it to Jun, but you are too shy to do so." Nino said.

 

"Oi. Have you forgotten that I have a boyfriend as well? Won't Jun-kun see through that?" Michiyo asked.

 

"No, because you would have told Ohno-kun NOT to say it's from you. And what would Jun be thinking?" Nino asked. Michiyo finally caught the hint and nodded.

 

"We are really bent on getting them together, aren't we?" Sho asked.

 

"Well, I just wanted to see them react after saying that one liked the other, but since they've reacted so well, we might as well go ahead and play Cupid," Nino said.

 

"If this doesn't go well and I get thoroughly embarrassed," Michiyo threatened," Nino you will owe me 10 additional hamburger meals. And you'll pay double for these chocolates."

 

"You're only threatening me like that because you know it'll go well, right?" Nino questioned, poking his tongue out at her while clinging on to Sho possessively. With a deep breath, she approached Ohno.

 

"Erm, Ohno-senpai?" Michiyo greeted. Ohno turned from his painting and looked up at her curiously, nodding his greetings.

 

"I need you to do me a really big favour, so please help me!" Michiyo asked pleadingly.

 

"Well.. I'll try my best..." Ohno replied uncertainly. Michiyo smiled in relief.

 

"Thing is, I have got these for Jun-kun," Michiyo said, handing the chocolates excitedly to Ohno, "but I'm really too shy to give it to him. I mean, he's in the same extra-curricular activity, so it feels a little awkward..."

 

Ohno looked at her confusedly, and tried to refuse. "But.."

 

"Please help me give it to him! But don't say that it's from me, though!" Michiyo begged, giving him a bow. Ohno was slightly startled but held her gently by the shoulders.

 

"O-okay, I'll give it to him.." Ohno finally relented. Michiyo looked up at him gratefully.

 

"Thank you so much, Ohno-kun!" Michiyo thanked, beaming as she turned away and strode back to Nino and Sho.

 

"Wow... that was some really good acting," Sho commented.

 

"That's why I chose her to do it," Nino replied.

 

"Now I only hope my boyfriend didn't see that and get the wrong ideas," Michiyo remarked drily.

 

"It's alright. If that happens, I'll be glad to talk. In other news, your expensive bonbon chocolates are now in Ohno Satoshi's hands. Aren't we going to watch it?" Sho said.

 

The three students started following Ohno.

 

Ohno looked around for Jun's class, and finally found it. He slid open the door to see him sitting by the window. Except that his view of the window was blocked by stacks of boxes of handmade chocolates. Ohno was about to turn away, until he remembered that Michiyo had entrusted him with her chocolates. Taking a deep breath, he strode over to Jun, who looked up at him in complete shock.

 

"Ca..Can you come out for a minute?" Ohno asked. Jun looked away, completely unsure of the situation. He had decided that perhaps he would find Ohno after school to try and give it to him. At least he would have sufficient amount of time to mentally prepare himself. But for him to find him first... it caught him off-guard completely.

 

"Uh..uh... sure. Just.. give me a minute and wait outside," Jun replied. Ohno nodded slowly and retreated back out of the classroom to wait. Jun reached into his bag and took out his box of chocolates.

 

"It's now or never," he thought.

 

Aiba finally caught up with the three students who trailed Ohno. They hid behind a pillar and watched Ohno stand outside Jun's class, waiting. Finally, Jun stepped out, with a box of chocolates in his hands.

 

"Wait, isn't th-" Michiyo was about to make a remark when the three boys shushed her.

 

Jun and Ohno stood there for a long while, staring at each other, their eyes completely unsure and their hearts thumping wildly. The four students behind the nearby pillar stared on with bated breaths. Finally, both Jun and Ohno stretched forth their boxes of chocolates to each other in an unconsciously synchronised manner.

 

"Please go out with me!"

"Please accept this!"

 

The pair looked up in complete surprise at each other.

 

"You like me?!"

"You like me?!"

 

The pair froze in silence.

 

"I..er... erm... didn't really think much until I watched you paint and dance.." Jun admitted, walking towards the nearby parapet wall and staring off into the distance to avoid blushing too much.

 

".. I thought that we could connect really well, because we are both artists... you like reading and choral singing while I like dancing and painting..." Ohno replied, sidling up beside him.

 

Jun looked down embarrassedly. "I saw you dance the other time in the hall, and I think that was when I was completely.. well.. er... att-impressed,"

 

Ohno chuckled, "What was that song that you guys sang on that day? I watched you sing it along with everyone, and I've never felt so relaxed.."

 

"It's 'Northern Lights' by Ola Gjeilo," Jun replied. Ohno nodded as he looked up. He smiled relaxedly as he recalled those calming voices that soothed his senses.

 

"Yeah.. the title is as surreal as it sounds..." he replied. Jun could no longer look away from Ohno- that smile that was lit up by the sun was almost angelic.

 

"W-wo-would you come and watch us from time to time?" Jun asked nervously, "we could, you know, go after practice for dinner together or something.."

Ohno smiled and nodded slowly.

 

"If you promise to watch me dance too sometimes," he said, slowly gripping Jun's hand in his. Jun grinned widely and nodded.

 

"YAY~" Aiba whooped and bounded out from the pillar, startling the pair. Michiyo slapped her forehead.

 

"You completely blew our cover, Aibaka," she complained.

 

"Wait, you guys plotted all this?" Jun asked incredulously.

 

"To be frank, we initially decided on teasing both of you by tricking both of you into thinking that you like it each other. It was my idea, actually," Nino said.

 

"But we didn't expect that it would go so well, so we decided to go ahead and matchmake the two of you together," Sho finished. The pair could only stare at their friends in complete shock.

 

"You..you-!" Jun was about to yell.

 

"Now now, is that any way to thank me? The someone who paid for Ohno's chocolates?" Michiyo asked mockingly.

 

Ohno looked at her confusedly. "So you weren't..?"

 

Michiyo shooked her head and laughed. "I have a boyfriend, so no, senpai. I just wanted you to give it to Jun-kun,"

 

Ohno now looked down at the ground, completely embarrassed.

 

"Well, it's okay. The two of you have found each other, so you really ought to thank us after all," Aiba said, slipping his arms around their shoulders.

 

"Students? What are you doing here? It's time for class!" a stern voice from a teacher rang in their direction.

 

"Oh no! LESSONS." Michiyo gasped in shock and sprinted with her friends back to their classes.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

"We've been completely had, huh," Jun spoke softly as he strolled with Ohno out of the school.

 

"I don't completely mind though," Ohno replied, "your feelings are genuine, right?"

Jun looked up at him indignantly. "Of course they are! I've never confessed to a guy in my entire life and I was so nervous, okay! .. Geez, I sound like a girl," he retorted huffily.

 

Ohno chuckled gently and held his hand.

 

"Then it doesn't matter. So long as this is real, I'm fine with it," he said, looking up into the orange sky.

 

Jun looked up with him. "It is all feels so unreal though. Just a couple of weeks ago, I hated your guts for ruining my shoes," he said.

 

Ohno beamed and held his shoulders, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

 

"Does that feel real to you?" he questioned.

 

"..maybe?" Jun said.

 

Ohno then leaned in and gave him a full-on kiss on the lips, and Jun felt his heart soar through the clouds above him into the heavens.

 

"And now? Is it real enough for you?" he questioned a second time. This time, Jun turned his eyes away and and entwined his fingers with Ohno's, leaning his blushing left cheek on his shoulder.

 

"Mmm.. yeah," he murmured, enjoying how his lover's shoulder warmed his cheeks even further.

 

Needless to say, Project Aomura was a complete success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Juntoshi fic- how was it? :D :D


End file.
